Not fast enough
by Frona
Summary: takes place before booth and bren are partners... not good at summaries read to find out. slight OOC and BB


**Ok so I wrote this tonight and I know it's a little OOC but just bare with me, Booth and Bren do NOT know each other in the beginning of this.**

Special Agent Seeley Booth stared in utter disbelief at the scene in front of him. A man, a very large man and angry man, was yelling at a woman, who was petite, gorgeous and equally angry. By the looks of the man the woman was clearly winning the argument, the woman was relentless and she would not give up. He glanced at the case file he was supposed to be working on but what instead watching the people. Sighing he made a face at the snoring rookie agent sitting next to him. He wondered why he always got stuck with the training part; he was a senior agent and should not be stuck with rookies who couldn't tell a murderer from a candy bar. Resting his hands behind his head he heard a sound that he knew all too well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temperance Brennen was not in a good mood. A man, Luke as she had found out later, would not leave her alone. She noticed that a man had been following her and when she decided to walk into a more secluded area and he followed she knew he was indeed following her. Accidentally bumping into him she knocked a folder he was carrying to the ground. In the folder were pictures of her, some from even today. Since today was the first day that she had seen this man she was a little freaked to say the least.

"What the hell is this?" Tempe asked the stranger as she picked up the pictures.

"Um…" The strange man hesitated as he thought of an answer. "Those aren't mine, I don't know whose they are" He tried.

"Really? Weren't they in your hand? In a folder you were carrying? With all of those facts I do believe that the conclusion is that these picture do me do in fact belong to you," Tempe pointed out.

"Okay so all the answers to your questions are true…and well your conclusion is true also. But there is always a good reason behind doing anything" the man stated.

"A good reason?! A man who apparently has been stalking me has a good reason for taking pictures. I don't even know your name and yet you have a file on me in your possession. When you tell me this reason it better be good or I will kick your ass" Tempe declared.

"Okay well first off my name is Luke, so you do know the name of the person who has a file on you. And second of all I did not just take those pictures for the hell of it. I was ordered to take these pictures by my boss. Apparently he has a problem with your father and he believes that you are the ticket to getting back at him," Luke admitted sheepishly.

"You're Boss, who is he? Why would he have a problem with me father? He was a science teacher who I don't know if is even alive or not and he doesn't even care about me so I'm not exactly the best leverage." Tempe asked slightly unnerved at how this man, Luke, seemed to know something about her father.

"I am not allowed to tell you who my boss is; I thought that someone as smart as you would have been able to figure that one out. And Max? A teacher? That would be a funny sight to see," seeing Temperance's confused look when he mentioned Max he continued. "That's right; you don't know your father as Max. You only know him as Matt Brennen. Just like you only know yourself as Temperance and not Joy."

Tempe looked at Luke like was crazy; 'What is he talking about? Who are Max and Joy and what do they have to do with my family? I don't know anything about my father so why would they use me as leverage? I can't even tell them if he is alive or not' she thought to herself. "I don't know what you are talking about. And if you do not leave right now I will kick your ass" Tempe yelled clearly aggravated at not know why this man was stalking her.

"Hmm. I don't believe that you know how serious this situation is, you now know who I am so you will just have to come with me" Luke ordered. Expecting at least a little fear to shine thought Joy's eyes when he put his hands on his hips effectively showing her his gun. But all he got was hatred and determination, which scared him even if he will never admit it. This lady still wasn't going with him even though he had a gun, which would make most people run for the hills but not her. She was a fighter.

"Threatening me? I hate to be threatened you know, and a gun will not scare me. I have seen worse in my years then a semi automatic .38 caliber gun so you better try harder if you are going for the whole threatening me thing" Tempe informed Like.

Luke just stood there dumbfounded and he courage and her apparent knowledge for guns. 'Holy Shit' he thought. 'This chick knows her stuff. Maybe I should just walk awa- NO! I can't just leave; I have a job to do. And besides what kind of man is scared of a woman? I will just have to get rid of her, she knows too much already. With only one black car sitting a little ways away in this secluded area who would know if my silent threat was carried out?' Luke argued with himself. Then when reaching a decision a wicked grin spread across his face.

Seeing his grin and not understanding why it was there, Tempe became a mixture of both confused and nervous. When his hand started to lowering towards his belt she finally understood. No matter how quick her brain and reactions were she was not fast enough to get out of the way of a flying bullet.

**Sooo what did you think? Make me happy and hit the little blue button and tell me what you think**

**Frona**


End file.
